The 193rd Fairy Tail Prank War
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Fairy Tail has a long and glorious history of prank wars. There have been some notable ones throughout the years. But they were nothing compared to the 193rd Fairy Tail/Sabertooth Guild Prank War instigated by Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia. Magnolia would never be the same...
1. A Prelude to War

**A/N:** So I got a request from **snibs13** for a prank war. Well, my brain jumped on that crazy train with surprising eagerness. This is just a prelude, a teaser trailer for the insanity to come. I have several ideas for crazy things for them to do, but if you have any ideas, please send them to me! :D

 **Pairings-** None at the moment, but lots of broships! :)

* * *

Fairy Tail has a long and glorious history of prank wars. There have been some notable ones throughout the years.

Such as the time the Thunder Legion managed to put a soundly sleeping Laxus, bed included, on top of Kardia Cathedral. Freed, using his rune magic, also managed to block Laxus's lighting powers, so he didn't come down for _hours_. And boy was he mad when he finally did get down!

Or more recently, when Mira had Lisanna and Bixlow send Erza strawberry cakes, seemingly from Jellal. Of course, both Mages had very nearly died after that incident…

What about the time Natsu and Gray plastered the entire guild hall, inside and out, with paperwork from the Magic Council?

Even Gajeel was not above pranking. The girls of the guild knew that one for sure, as he had once duct taped air horns to the side of every toilet in the ladies room so when you sat down, said air horn went off.

He mysteriously went missing for a few weeks after that…

Yes, it is safe to assume that Fairy Tail excelled at prank wars. Why wouldn't they? They were the most destructive, insane guild full of crazies in all of Fiore. But it was Sabertooth's philosophy: _whatever Fairy Tail can do, we can do better_.

Thus began the 193rd Fairy Tail Prank War. The previous 192 wars had ended in draws, ties, or Master had just gotten fed up with the constant pranking.

This was the first time it was an inter-guild war, however.

 _Magnolia would never be the same…_

It all started when Sting Eucliffe decided it would be a good idea to dump a bucket of water on one Lucy Heartfilia…

* * *

 **A/N:** Guys, this is going to be insane. Sting and Lucy having a prank war? Oh snap, it's gonna be nuts.


	2. A Declaration of War

_**A/N:** Oh heck yeah. _Here it is, y'all, the formal declaration of war. It. Is. _On._

* * *

It was a bloodcurdling, ear-piercing shriek of pure feminine rage that made all of Fairy Tail and their friends from Sabertooth jump out of their skins. The scream was almost instantly identifiable as belonging to one Lucy Heartfilia.

Some of the members, the ones who had been on the receiving end of Lucy's fearsome rage regularly (read: Natsu and Gray) decided it'd be best if they ducked down and hid for a bit, just in case they had done something to set Lucy off unknowingly.

The two guilds had already dealt with three brawls involving half the guild, various boasting contests that threatened to turn into yet another brawl, and an unnecessary musical performance. Gajeel and Orga thought it was a brilliant idea that they should sing a duet. Laxus had zapped Gajeel while Juvia sent a Water Slicer at Orga.

Everyone else was grateful, because honestly, the two sounded like someone was drowning a bag full of pissed off, helium-drunk kittens while beating a metal roof to death with a squeaky toy.

 _Now_ what was going on?

"STING EUCLIFFE, YOU BLOODY JERK! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR LIMBS FROM YOUR BODY SLOWLY WITH A PAIR OF RUSTY PLIERS AND A GALUNA ISLAND DEMON'S ARM, BOIL THEM IN SOME OF ERIK'S POISON UNTIL THERE IS ALMOST NOTHING LEFT, SHOVE THE REMAINS DOWN YOUR THROAT, AND FEED THE BONES TO HAPPY FOR DINNER, _SO HELP ME MAVIS! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU BETTER START WRITING YOUR WILL!_ "

Something had happened to set off their normally happy Celestial Mage. Rogue, Yukino, and Levy, who had all been bonding over books, turned unamused stares on the cackling master of Sabertooth. They hadn't really thought much of it when Sting had come bolting in not even a handful of seconds ago, diving over a table and hiding just before the guild doors flew open with a resounding crash.

They should have known he was up to something rotten.

Lucy stalked in like a dragon in search of prey. Maybe they _shouldn't_ have let the dragon slayers adopt her; their traits seemed to be negatively affecting her.

Her rage was a little less believable when she looked somewhat akin to a drowned river rat. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face. Her shoes squelched as she dripped her way across the floor leaving puddles in her wake. And she just _had_ to be wearing a white shirt that day. Lucy's hot pink bra was on full display for the entire world to see but she was too angry to even care.

" _Eucliffe…_ "

Sting grinned as he stood up, casually stretching as if Lucy's rage wasn't able to fluster him in the slightest. "What's wrong, Heartfilia? Can't take a joke? It was just a bucket of water, not something to get all wound up about!"

"I happened to like this shirt, jerk!" Lucy shrieked as she stomped forward, intent on ripping his eyeballs out and shoving them down his throat. "It is _on_ ," Lucy snarled, her hands curling into claws as Mira managed to hold her back from throttling Sting. But only just.

Sting's sharp fanged grin threatened to send her over the edge however. "Sure thing, Blondie, but are you sure you want to get tangled up in a prank war with me, the Great Sting Eucliffe?"

"Yes," her snarl was deeper and more feral this time. "Simply so I have can the pleasure of gloating over you."

Yep, she was going draconic. Time for an intervention. Laxus easily grabbed his soaked sister from Mira's arms, physically restraining her from spilling Sting's blood all over the floor, and shot Sting an annoyed look.

"Let me go Laxus! I'm only going to kill him a little bit! Just a little! Not very much! He doesn't really need his ears, does he?" Laxus sighed and tucked his bucking and squalling sister under his arm. "I'm going to take her home," he said calmly, ignoring Lucy's increasingly creative threats against Sting and Laxus. "And Lucy, that's not physically possible. Eucliffe, I'd be careful if I were you." A dangerous twinkle lit Laxus's eyes. "Lucy isn't known for being merciful. Especially to people who piss her off."

"Hang on, big guy, everyone knows a war can't start without a formal declaration, so if you could put your sister down…?"

Laxus sighed, wondering how in Earthland this blond idiot had managed to become the master of a guild, and set Lucy down carefully on her feet. Sting smirked. Oh yeah, he was going to show her who the King of Pranking was!

"I, the Great Sting Eucliffe, challenge you, Lucy Heartfilia, to a prank war! If you're sure you wish to accept the challenge, the loser will be whoever gives in first!"

Still dripping, Lucy surprised him by giving him a fanged grin reminiscent of a dragon. "Oh, I'm more than ready to face you, Eucliffe. The real question is are you sure you aren't getting in over your head?"

"No way! It's on, Heartfilia!"

Both mages shook hands, wicked grins on both sides.

Sting put his hands behind his head as the Sabers walked home. He was fully confident in his ability to win a prank war against the blonde Celestial mage. She was just a little girl. What would she know about pranks? He voiced his thoughts aloud to Rogue. Who gave him a questioning look.

"Really? That's the assumption you're going with? Miss Lucy has older brothers. Dragon slayer older brothers," he stressed. "Plus she is a high class lady. From what I've heard, they would pull pranks but had to be super stealthy about it. She no doubt has more experience and a better head on her shoulders than you do."

"Way to have faith in me, Rogue," Sting muttered.

"I know you can win, Sting! You're the best! That Fairy girl doesn't stand a chance against you!" Lector cheered. Frosch cheered too. "Fro thinks so too!"

"To be honest," Yukino said slowly. "I think Lucy-sama has a better chance at winning than you do, Sting. She just seems more capable."

"Fro thinks so too!"

Sting threw his hands up. "Does no one here believe I can win against Blondie?"

Silence from his guildmates was his only answer. "Geez, guys, thanks for the vote of confidence." Sting sighed, rubbing his forehead. "C'mon, let's get home. I have a prank war to win!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And so it begins! What will Sting's first prank be? How will Lucy retaliate? And who will win? If y'all have any prank suggestions, please feel free to share them in the reviews or a PM!

 _ **I will be hosting a MidKino week (Midnight/Yukino) from January 31 to February 6, 2016. Please join me in this new crack pairing love!**_

 **MidKino Week prompts**

 **Day one:** Can I keep you?

 **Day two:** Sugar High

 **Day three:** Roommates

 **Day four:** Late night shopping

 **Day five:** Makeup Fail

 **Day six:** Old Friends

 **Day seven:** Transport

 **Bonus:** Burnt

If you're planning on participating, please tell me so I can check out your stories! :D


	3. Peeping Tom

**A/N:** _A_ _nd here we have part 3 of the prank war. I hope y'all like it. XD_

* * *

He hadn't expected his first prank to be super successful. Striking while the iron was hot and all that didn't exactly make for well-thought out plans. But being caught peering into her window while she was changing wasn't his best moment.

" _Peeping Tom._ "

Sting yowled, fell off the branch, landed on his head, hauled himself up, and spun around to meet Laxus and Cobra's furious eyes. When had they shown up? The boy quailed under their scrutiny.

" _AHH!_ " He was dead. He could read promises of death and dismemberment in their enraged eyes.

"You saw."

"Didn't you, Eucliffe."

Sting knew the two were scary separate but they were downright _terrifying_ working together. "No!" He shouted frantically. "I didn't see! Well, I caught a glance, and it was fast and I didn't mean to but who hasn't seen her?"

If there was _anything_ else wrong in the world to say to two overprotective Dragon brothers, Sting didn't know what else it could possibly be. Both males' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Okay Eucliffe, let's hear it. How much of Lucy's body did you see?" Cobra's dark tone suggested he speak very, _very_ carefully if he wanted to live to see tomorrow.

"Uh, well, she was changing," he said awkwardly, scratching his cheek while looking away. "So I…saw her underwear?" Sting finished weakly.

" _YOU SAW LUCY'S UNDERWEAR?!_ " It wasn't Laxus and Cobra howling this. Rather, it was Natsu and Gray. Sting squealed, (though he'd deny it later), as both boys advanced on him, knuckles cracking.

"So what do we do?" Gray asked.

"There's only one thing to do! We have to induce amnesia!"

Gray grabbed Sting from behind while Natsu readied the baseball bat Erza had handed him. Wait, when had _Erza_ shown up?! And Gajeel?

"That's enough, you two." Laxus said, holding up a hand. "Let's leave assault and battery to the professionals." Great, now Sting had Erza, Gray, Natsu, _and_ Gajeel after his blood! As well as Cobra and Laxus! All because of a single glimpse of Lucy's lace clad bottom!

"What are you, made of ice, Laxus? He was ogling _your sister!_ How can you be so calm about this?" Gray shouted, shaking Sting furiously. The blond's head flopped about like a rag doll. He whimpered. Stupid Fairies. _Of course_ he had to pick a fight with the one person in the entire guild they were all insanely protective of, just his luck. Rogue's exasperated face appeared in his mind's eye. **_I told you so._** The image of the Shadow Dragon Slayer looked unbearably smug.

 _Oh shut up, how was I supposed to know she was hoarded by five of the Dragon Slayers in all of Fiore?_

 ** _Because I told you so._**

 _Sometimes I just want to punch you in your perfect teeth._

The in-his-freaking-lost-mind Rogue had no comeback for that. The terrifying visage of Wendy Marvell loomed in his field of vision, yanking the White Dragon out of his reverie. Sting yelped a profanity that got him shook like a kitten. Haha, kitten, Sabertooth, ha, funny.

Yep, he'd officially lost his mind. Resulting in blurting out the first thing that came to mind when confronted with a furious looking bluenette. "I swear I didn't mean to! I'm not a pervert! I promise!"

Wendy sniffed, "Denial, the clear sign of a guilty conscience." He whimpered again. _Why is the littlest one the scariest?_

"HEY!" A half naked Lucy was hanging out of her window waving and shouting at the group below her. Sting risked a glance up and regretted it when an ice covered fist bashed into the back of his skull. Yep, she was still wearing that light purple lingerie that had gotten him _into_ this mess. _Stupid blondie and her lace._ "What do you guys think you're doing?"

"We were just defending your honor, Lucy," Erza called up to the other blonde. "We could not allow Sting to see you unclothed without retribution."

"Okay, but terrifying him and trying to murder him aren't going to help me win the prank war!"

All seven paused. Sting hung from Gray's grip in relief. Clearly, the competitive nature of the Fairies spared his life. "Huh, Bunny Girl has a point," Gajeel mumbled.

Erza sighed and pointed her sword at Sting. "Very well, if it is Lucy's wish, we will release you so you can continue your war. But if we ever, _ever_ catch you spying on her again…" Erza paused and her brown eyes lasered into his skull. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under and pushing daisies yesterday. "Well, let's not think about that."

"You'll have me to answer to," Cobra said with a feral grin. Erza nodded.

"Gray, release him." Gray obliged and dumped the Dragon Slayer on his head.

Sting scrambled up, casting a grateful glance at the blonde still in the window, and took off at a sprint back to Sabertooth. Rogue was…not surprised when his guildmaster collapsed at their table with a moan.

"Fairies…are… _psychotic_."

Rogue took a sip of his tea and flipped the page of his book. "I told you so."

* * *

 **A/N:** _And yes, this is taken from the English dub of Ouran High School Host Club. I REGRET NOTHING._


End file.
